A diffrent Twilight
by Fallenheart1989
Summary: With two new characters some events that have changed and new problems that will arise how will Bella and the Cullen's cope. No major changes to the twilight story some changes to new moon starts off four weeks after the trip to Italy first chapter is run down of changes to the story. Rated M for mature content in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Sorry about the name the first chapter is just a brief summery of the story and how it has changed all reviews are welcome and asked for.

Ok little rundown of changes, all original characters belong to SM. Major storyline changes this story is not for Jacob lovers but wolf pack lovers will like it I hope.

Ok so two new character's first we have Iris she is a very powerful vampire is closest to Edward in twilight as she does not have a mate she is also close to Rosalie because of her own past which will come out later, she takes Alice's side when it comes to Bella and believes if Bella wants to be a Vampire then she should. Story from the book twilight is the same only with Iris being there for Bella she stays in forks to watch over Charlie when Bella Jasper and Alice go to phoenix Oh and the Cullen's look human when Bella sees them although she can tell they are different from her mental shield as part of her ability Iris can make herself and other vampires look human even change appearance entirely this allows the Cullen's to stay in a place longer after Bella discovers they are vampires Iris makes it so Bella see them as they are in the books. Anyway at the end of twilight Iris goes off to find her mate who she has seen and so has Alice so she is not there for the birthday party which has changed from Bella's 18th to 17th as I want her to have more time between visiting Italy and graduation. Jacob and Bella become friends but when Jacob changes into a werewolf he changes completely he manages to hide this from the pack for a while. When Bella finds out that Jacob is a werewolf she starts to hang out with him and the pack only she begins to get concerned when Jacob starts to get possessive of her the events that led her to jump off the cliff is that Jacob attacks her she is saved by the pack before he can rape her and she runs she jumps off the cliff and is saved by Sam who takes her home where Alice is waiting Sam is not concerned about Alice and knows she won't hurt her and is more concerned about Jacob, Jacob shows up and threatens Alice if Bella refuses to speak to him she does the phone call happens Alice has the vision only when she returns Iris is with her looking very angry and ready to kill Jacob runs knowing Iris could easily cause him major damage in a one on one fight Bella goes with Alice to save Edward Iris stays and makes herself look like Bella so Charlie doesn't worry this means Bella does not wake up at home but in the Cullen's house Edward and Bella have the same talk and the vote happens as it does in the book only Bella meets Iris's mate Adam and Iris is there Iris upsets Edward when she tells him if he tries to leave again she will immediately bite Bella and turn her. This causes Iris to talk outside with Edward you will learn more about that later he then takes her home as he does in the books. Adam also has an ability he is slightly like Jasper only he doesn't feel all emotions just emotions that are linked to pain he can also ease physical pain and cause pain with either touch or looking at a person. Bella's ability as a vampire is changed slightly she is still a shield but she is both mental and physical comes much later there is no Renessmee in this story or any hybrid children. The pack who all love Bella come and talk to the Cullen's and the treaty is renewed the Pack agree bella can be turned Seth Embry and Quil hang around a lot and the only hostility that comes between the vampires and werewolves is how to deal with Jacob. Another change in the story Renee Bella's mother is a complete bitch who used to hit and verbally abuse Bella Bella wanted to come live with Charlie sooner but wasn't allowed only after Renee met Phil and wanted to travel is it allowed. Oh in this story the Voltori are not as evil as they are in the books there will be a bit on that in later chapters.

Ok now that you have read the changes if you feel like you would like to read on feel free to do so. Story picks up four weeks after the trip to Italy


	2. Real chapter 1

Enjoy and reveiw.

Bella POV

It had been a month since the trip to Italy and things were getting back to normal or at least as normal as things could be when you are adopted into a family of vampires and friends with a bunch of werewolves my time was divided between four places home which I spent the least amount of time now that Charlie was working so much he had been called into help with some recent murders and was out most nights I would usually pop in make sure he had food then leave to either La push or the Cullen's house which I now called home as well. School I spent most my waking hours at and was glad that it was coming to an end Iris and Alice were both talking about the dress I would be wearing for prom ignoring the fact that I kept telling them I didn't want to go which I kept telling them until Iris subtly said that Edward really wanted to take me. I had wondered for a moment how she knew this as she had barely spoken to him since the night of the vote and then I remembered her gifts. I had asked Edward why Iris was still not speaking to him I mean I had forgiven him for leaving surely she could, Edward had explained she had forgiven him for leaving but she was still extremely pissed because he had not only ordered Alice not to look into my future but had told everyone not to contact Iris and tell her. Alice had had a vision of Iris and Adam alone spending time getting to know their mate personally an physically and didn't see that changing in the next decade and he knew if they called and told her what had happened she would have ignored his request and come straight back to forks and me, I had asked why she would come straight back to me to which he had laughed and said that Iris sees me as not just a friend but as a sister just like Alice Emmet and Jasper and now even Adam who seemed to have fit perfectly well into the family he even admitted that Rosalie did not hate me at lease not as much as she did, something I had noticed our relationship was still tense and she did not go out of her way to speak to me or be alone with me but she would join in on activities with Iris and Alice and talk to me with them even make jokes and smile a side I had never seen. I was glad to see that Iris's anger at the other members of the family was short lived as the only one who called Esme and Carlisle mum and dad and only used their names in anger I was glad to walk in one day and find Esme and Iris sitting on the couch talking it had been a tense few days when she had all but ignored her parents, Edward who had been with me had said Iris had spoken to both Esme and Carlisle during the day explaining her upset she had told them that as she was the last to join the family before Adam or myself it felt like them not informing her of such an important decision as leaving a family member behind because they were human had deeply hurt and upset her and that she felt her opinion did not matter simply because she was the youngest, Esme and Carlisle had both been devastated that she had felt that way and immediately set out to fix it by the time everyone got home that afternoon everything was right with them and their youngest vampire daughter. Over the next few days she mended the bridges with her other siblings starting with Rosalie I had wondered why when Alice had explained that Rosalie's choice was not unexpected or out of character Iris had not been shocked by Rosalie's behaviour I had been surprised to see Iris and Rosalie hug not a rare sight for Iris but for Rosalie I had only ever seen her hug Emmet and well more than just hug. Apparently iris was closest to Rosalie out of everyone bar Emmet in the family but no one explained why if I asked each one would say it was not their story to tell so I simply stopped asking reminding myself that if they wanted me to know I would know. Jasper had been next he had gone hunting alone he was still on edge around me and although I had told him I forgave him I knew I would have to speak to him soon and clarify how I felt about my southern vampire big brother. Alice had been sitting across from me her eyes had gone unfocused with a vision and she smiled as she saw Iris Leave and run into the woods in the same direction as Jasper they had appeared a few hours later together Iris Tackling him to the ground before running into the house. Emmet was the next Iris spoke to although I wasn't at the house that day the next day I came in they were playing guitar hero and laughing like they used too. Alice came nearly a whole week later she had seemed down Edward told me she was missing Iris and before I even had chance to answer Iris had appeared and had dragged Alice out of the cafeteria Edward had stopped Jasper following saying that Iris was fixing things and it needed to be done alone just like all the others. We found them at home after school laughing over a fashion magazine.

But I was growing impatient I could see it hurt Edward to be in Iris's black books and I could see she missed him to when I had first met the Cullens they had been so close due to the fact neither had mates they spent time together.

"How long is she going to keep it up" I had huffed in English Alice next to me she had smiled at me and spoken

"She will forgive him Bella, but in her eyes it is all his fault he was the one that made all the decisions not just to leave but to keep us from saying goodbye to not telling her to even going to Italy …" she was about to say something else when she got a vision "Yay I am sorry Bella but you will not be seeing Edward for the rest of today or tomorrow" my heart sank she saw the look on my face and smiled "Iris is taking him hunting and is going to talk to him by the time they get back everything will be back to normal!" my heart lightened I could live without Edward for a short time if it meant repairing his and Iris's friendship.


	3. Chapter 2

This chapter isn't so much about iris being angry and at Edward but more a brief history on the character

Edwards POV

I was sitting in Spanish watching Bella through Alice when she had the vision I didn't even have time to process the vision before the class room door opened and Iris entered she went straight to the teacher and spoke in _Spanish_

"_Miss Thomson I am sorry for interrupting your class but me and my Brother Edward must return home there has been a slight emergency_."

"_What about Emmet_?" Emmet smiled at Iris but Iris shook his head

"_No he is fine to stay just me and Edward are needed_."

"_Very well, Edward you may be excused_" She told me

"_Thank you Miss Thomson_" I smiled as we stopped speaking. I got up and followed Iris out she didn't speak to me as we headed towards the Volvo and I wondered who would be taking her bike back.

"Jasper" Iris answered I looked at her had she been listening in I knew she could if she wanted but she rarely did but then I noticed I had been looking at the bike she probably guessed she said nothing else as she slid into the passenger seat we drove in silence I already knew from Alice where we were going and as I drove I couldn't help but think back to the night of the vote.

I had not seen Iris she had been at Bella's house so that Charlie would not be suspicious I had however met Adam when we had returned to the house he had obviously been told by someone about my mind reading as he greeted me in his mind.

'Hello Edward I am Adam Iris's mate.' I had nodded in his direction as I carried Bella up the stairs and lay her down on the new bed that was in my room I didn't feel like questioning it. Everyone in the house was thinking about everything starting from Bella's birthday and my choice to make us leave only Adam's thoughts were calm and unemotional he was being respectful of the family feeling like an outsider and was currently deciding whether he would be joining Iris in high school. Weighing up on the pro's and con's when I was thinking about Bella and what I would say to her I would listen to his mind as the others were all in different emotional states I could barely stand. Esme was happy that she had her family back together but she was also angry at me for scaring her in such a manner and not only that but putting two of her other children in danger, Carlisle was the same but he was also thinking of the things my trip to Italy could bring up. Rosalie was well upset with herself and was currently feeling a mix of guild and thankfulness at Bella Jasper was feeling everyone elses along with his own guilt Alice was angry at me and at Bella and at herself and Emmet was jumping between being glad to have not just his human sister back but Iris who wanted to talk to about conjuring something for him to fight and also being angry at me for scaring the family the way I did. I had been talking to Bella before Iris came back convincing her that I love her I barely registered Iris's thoughts that were barely there a silence that was only bettered by Bella Iris could block peoples powers and she was blocking mine but I knew she was furious because she was not fully able to block how angry she was. When Bella had asked for the vote it was my own turn to get angry even though I had no right when Carlisle had given his yes I had stormed out and broken my beloved piano but it was Iris's words that infuriated me.

"Don't worry Bella if he tries to leave again to protect your humanity I'll bite you myself immediately." I had run in at top speed intending to smash into her when I stopped abruptly in front of her, her eyes burning with anger that I felt fear of my youngest sister for the first time. When we had found Iris she had been so broken and hurt no one could fear her when we had learned of her gifts no fear came due to both me and Jasper being able to tell how much she loved us all the most she ever did was conjure some beast that Emmet could fight and although once she had made one a little too strong we all knew she would never intentionally hurt us but now with me frozen in place her eyes burning into me and me unable to read the thoughts coming from her clearly I was slightly scared I read through Jasper just how angry she was and he was having trouble trying to keep himself calm that he was unable to calm her "Outside now" She had hissed my body under her control I heard the worry in the family's thoughts but none made a move I could see in their minds that Iris had made it quite clear she was not just angry at me. When we had moved to a point where no one would see us which I guessed was for bella as all the vampires were still in hearing distance my body relaxed and I was given back control. "What right do you have to be angry at me" She hissed and I suddenly felt guilty I knew I had no right to be angry at her.

"Iris I'm sorry" I had managed now that Iris was outside Jasper was sending out calming waves but they were barely touching Iris.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She did not give me a chance to answer "I guess it didn't matter just how much Bella loves you still loves you enough for her to do downright dangerous shit to hear your voice. And how dare you make that decision for everyone else make the decision for Carlisle and Esme to leave a daughter for Alice and Emmet to leave a sister you played on Jaspers guilt you used the fact you had moved for them the only on you didn't need to convince was Rosalie you used and abused your place in the family and all you ended up doing is hurting the girl you love and yourself with the rest of the family!" She was starting to calm slightly which I was glad of but then the look that broke my heart was the look of hurt and betrayal on my sister face "And worse you didn't think that I would want to know you thought that I wouldn't respect your decision and you are correct I would have come back but I would have only come back to make sure Bella was ok and she was I would have left for you to give you what you wanted but I didn't even get the chance I guess I know where I stand in this family."

"Iris no! You're my sister and I love you and I wish I could change it all and you're right I didn't tell you because I knew you would go back and I knew if you went I wouldn't have been able to stay away" I immediately saw the whole effect of my actions not only had I done the worse thing possible to the love of my existence but I had hurt every member of my family in some way.

"I can barely look at you Edward I suggest you take Bella home Charlie will wake up soon." She had turned away and gone back inside into Adams arms who's thoughts were not so calm he was angry that his mate was hurt and he knew her family was to blame.

When I returned I caught a memory in Adam's mind of him asking Iris if she wanted to leave she hadn't hesitated in saying no that yes she was angry at her family even Bella for being reckless although she was easily forgiven, but we were her family she just needed time to calm down and talk to us when she was calm. She had done it with all the family over the next few weeks Carlisle and Esme she was mad at for letting me manipulate them and not taking charge and also not telling her making her feel like her opinion did not matter and also leaving the girl they loved like a daughter. Rosalie was next Iris was angry at her for simply not telling her that she thought Rose had more respect for her than that Rose had not thought of it that way and immediately apologised. She spoke to Jasper next who she had been mad at for in her words being a coward and letting his guilt take control and letting me use that guilt. She also told him he would need to speak to Bella to know why she doesn't blame him. Emmet got a tongue lashing for simply letting me make the decisions and not fighting harder for the girl he called his little sister she also told him that she was not pleased he had not called her either. Alice was the last and she had been missing Iris so much they were good friends and sisters and Alice was upset she had hurt Iris in such a way she had already seen that Iris was upset because Alice had not called her immediately when she had seen me planning to leave then agreed not to contact her and not look into Bella's future. Each of my family was glad to have made up with Iris and in doing so was now getting to know the new member of the family Adam had fit in easily once Iris had started forgiving he was very reserved and we found that he was older than Jasper changed in the late 1700's he had been a vegetarian since just after his new-born year when he had tried to starve himself after slipping up a few times he finally made his way into the woods where after a few weeks he got so hungry he attacked a wild bear starting his vegetarian life he like Carlisle had several medical degrees and had worked as a doctor many times when Iris had found him he had been passing as a medical intern unable to really pass for anything older that twenty five he had been twenty two when he was changed but could be mistaken for a teen. He was looking forward thanks to Iris's gift t be able to continue down a career path without people looking at him strangely. He like Jasper had experience in fighting in his first few years as a vampire he had been attacked many times and taught himself to fight and according to Jasper was very good this also went with his gift I was almost disgusted when I heard his gift could be used like Jane's and cause pain but was very glad to hear he has rarely used that part of his gift in fact the last time he used it was when he was attacked by some nomads in the 1920's. I was glad that he seemed just like Iris when it came to the offences parts of their gifts.

Now as we drove in silence I caught glimpses of what Iris wanted to say, I could tell by the way her thoughts were that she had almost completely forgiven me for not wanting her contacting about leaving but she could not understand why no one had informed her about the incident after it and before we left. She had also forgiven me for manipulating the family which I was glad of as I still felt utterly guilty for it especially when Iris had made it so clear to me of what I had done. She also had forgiven me for hurting Bella at least she had settled with herself that if Bella could forgive me then so could she. But there was something she was hiding something she was still deeply upset and hurt about and I could not think of what it was.

"Stop the car" I was surprised at her voice and almost swerved into a tree as I braked suddenly she turned to look at me in her seat her eyes pained "Don't speak" she said as I began to open my mouth I shut it instantly and turned to look at her "We need to talk" I nodded and I couldn't help but think about the first time we had come across her in the woods how frightened she had been the scars that were no longer visible even to vampires eyes de to her gift that had littered her body she looked like she had come from the new-born wars Jasper had immediately tensed at the scarred girl but he could not understand the fear surely if she had been in the new-born wars and had so many scars she wouldn't be afraid at least not to the extent where she cowered in the nook of a tree. The others had caught up with us after Alice saw her in a vision Carlisle had gone to approach receiving a whimper as she tried to dig herself deeper and I received a group of images that made my knees give out

"Carlisle don't" I had screamed her fear taking over my mind as well Carlisle stepped back concern on his face but it was enough for her to realise I could read her mind and she shut the images down and begged me not to hurt her. "We won't hurt you." I had spoken softly not moving "Whats your name?" It had taken her a moment to think of it as she had not hear it since she was human "Nice to meet you Iris I'm Edward this is my father Carlisle my mother Esme" A mixture of thoughts raced through her head at the words mother and father and she reprimanded herself thinking such things reminding herself that not all parents are the same. "No they are not like that" I told her my family were all silent even in thoughts only Alice made sure I could hear her by informing me of what would get a bad reaction but the longer we all stood there watching her the more fearful she got she in no ways trusted me but she was willing to communicate if it kept her from harm's way. But in the next few seconds everything changed a stray breeze brought human scent to us it did not bother my family we were all finished hunting Jasper could smell it and appreciated it more than any of us but he did not let his mind wonder, but Iris her reaction was strange to us it was easy to tell she was a new born by her eyes the red of her own blood even as dark as it was she had not fed in a while. We were all frozen Iris finger dug into the tree as images of blood entered her mind she screamed at herself to stop that she would not be a monster but her resolve was wavering she was so thirsty and then I saw in her mind what almost got me hunting down the human and bringing it to her. She was a new-born of seven months she had been held captive by three other vampires who done deplorable things to her one of which was to starve her giving her only a thimble of blood a week her throat burned so badly and I realised that is why she did not speak "It's ok Iris" I had managed my throat dry "Emmet go get her something to eat now" I had ordered he had seen the serious look on my face and nodded disappearing in the opposite direction of the human scent Iris hand were now no longer visible everyone was looking at me "She is seven months old and has only thimbles of blood" Esme gasped she wanted to comfort the girl at the pain she was in Jasper was on edged and pushed a wave of calm at the girl he was wondering how she was still there it would be later we found her gift played a part in that. The moment Emmet returned with two dead deer Iris understood but Emmet was too close to the deer I told him to back away and she was out of the tree drinking the deer I pulled out of her mind she enjoyed the deer more than any vegetarian ever had but then again I had never met a vampire who had been starved for seven month I was guessing blood was blood at that point. Carlisle invited her back to the house which immediately sent her into a panic until he explained she could leave at any time she was now speaking for herself Carlisle asked how bad it was for her the look on my face gave him the answer, Both Emmet and Jasper were wary and keeping an eye on her worried for their family the damage a new born could do was not a pretty sight although both could tell she was traumatised and they would have to be careful not to overreact. Esme was planning a room for Iris wondering what the girl liked and I knew once Iris told her story Esme would do everything in her power to make her feel loved Carlisle was concerned about the mental impact as he knew any physical injuries healed well on a vampire Alice was searching the future and planning all the shopping she was going to do she had given me a smile and thought that her new sister would need clothes but it had been Rosalie that had surprised me she was being thoughtful of the girl thinking of ways she had been asking me questions in her head to which I nodded my answers of yes Rosalie was devastated that not only had the girl been raped as a human but then turned into a vampire for it to happen for seven months along with other tortures.

Iris didn't leave after that it would be two weeks till she told us her full story from her human life up to the point she escaped her captors we had all kept physical distance from her as she was nervous enough but Esme as she heard the girls story could not help but embrace her everyone tensed as iris froze until she broke down sobbing in Esme's arms after that everyone went out of their way to welcome Iris to the family although Jasper myself and Emmet kept our distance we let her come to us Emmet had been moaning about how everyone cheats at chess when Iris had sat down and asked him to teach her he had smiled and started off on the rules of a Cullen chess game. Jasper was in the family library when she had asked if he would teach her to read she had a basic knowledge but her human parents had kept her from school and so she had never learned, they spent hours in the library together when she mastered English they moved onto French then German we all liked to teach her giving her our text books and helping her through the problems she enjoyed it and asked Carlisle about school for herself he told her that yes school would be in her future but they needed to know how she would handle human scents. We all knew she was putting it off none of us doubted her control after the meeting in the forest but she was afraid of being hurt five months after she had joined us she had come to me while I was playing the piano and asked me to teach her it was during one of these lessons we began to discover her ability it was in the evening the couples were otherwise engaged and even with the piano we could hear them Iris was growing annoyed she had simply thought about the noise being shut out of the room when the noise stopped I could still hear their thoughts so I knew they had not stopped but I could not hear the noises they were making we had all been shocked but it was the start of something wonderful When we learned of her ability to change appearance she had been in Alice's room Alice was having her try on a dress Iris was depressed because of her scars and Alice had told her that humans could not see them Iris had simply though she didn't want humans or vampires or herself to see them and they disappeared they never returned although we all knew she could make them appear if she chose. Iris spent her days working on her gift when she first made herself look human we had all been proud and hopeful it had taken some more time we had been sitting in the living room when Iris and Rosalie descended the stairs both looking human and blushing after that she had no trouble making any of us look human a gift we all enjoyed especially Rosalie and Alice who had been unable to go to the beech because of the sun now could because the human illusion made it so they would not sparkle. Iris started calling Esme mum and Carlisle dad two years after she arrived explaining they were her parents this made both of them very happy and it pained me to know I have caused trouble between them. After ten years you would never know of Iris's past unless she told you and it was not something she discussed unless absolutely needed. Iris's control was as good as Carlisle's mainly because she could will the thirst away if it irritated her she also made animal blood a bit more satisfying for us all she had tried once to ease our thirst like she could her own but found it needed her full concentration and we decided it was safer not to do it although she could do it in an emergency like when she was out with Rosalie and Alice some fell and cut themselves rather badly Iris immediately used her gift to rid Alice and rose of thirst and they left. And although she was very powerful and could make conjure things into reality change someone's appearance even make someone ill or heal a broken bone there was one thing she could not do both to her and Rosalie's disappointment she couldn't actually make us human. But the one thing that came to my mind now above all else is the friendship I shared with my sister we were the two not mated we kept each other company we hunted together we talked to one another we made decisions together she had talked for hours with me over going and finding Adam her worries and concerns and then it hit me why my little sister was still angry above all else I had not spoken with her told her of my worries or fears asked her advice where normally I would I had not confided in her and most of all I was sorry for scaring her and making her worry about me.

I couldn't stop myself from talking then I needed to tell her I needed to say I was sorry and let her know that I knew what was upsetting her.

"Oh Iris I am so sorry I never came to you, I'm sorry I didn't tell you what I was concerned about concerning Bella" Her eyes lit up slightly as I spoke and I knew I was on the right track "I'm sorry that I didn't think of talking to you and asking for your advice I wish I had if I could go back I would but I can't. I was an idiot I should have never gone to Italy it was stupid and senseless"

"You know that if Bella had truly died I wouldn't have stopped you," I was taken aback by this she saw it "You are forgetting if I look I can see, I wouldn't have made you live in so much pain" I smiled at her "But you were an idiot you should of at the very least given us a chance to say goodbye" I nodded in agreement "and you damn well should have made certain with more than a sodding phone call" She hit me then slapping me across the face "Don't you ever scare me like that again Edward I swear if you do I will kill you myself" She threw herself at me then in the small space of the car wrapping her arms around me I returned the embrace "I missed you Edward"

"I missed you too Iris" I squeezed her alittle "Now are we going hunting or what?" She pulled away the smiling her thoughts content and I started the car and began driving once more.


End file.
